Love in the 21st Century
by Lexielovely
Summary: She dies a little on the inside every day. She would do anything to be that girl, that girl that Percy Jackson flirts with so much. She wants to hate her, so desperately, but she can't. It can't be easy watching all the girls love him. Follow Percabeth's journey as they travel through elementary, middle, and high school, balancing a relationship in the midst of it all. Percabeth AU
1. Chapter 1- Kindergarten

**CHAPTER 1- KINDERGARDEN**

The first time they met was when they were five years old. She had been attending Goode Elementary for about a year already, joining preschool at the age of four. Annabeth Chase was an odd girl. Seemingly quiet and really small, the perfect picture of innocence blending into the background. But when she got comfortable with people, she was a firecracker. But never at school, always at home where she felt the safest. At the age of five, nothing changed.

Percy Jackson was only five years old, but you could already see it in his sparkling green eyes that he was a troublemaker. A mischievous smirk constantly adorned his small five year old face, and a mass of wild, unbrushed black hair sat on his head, always messy, yet always adorable. At least, that's what everybody thought. One moment, he could be staring at you with those green orbs, the next, he could be burning down a house. Accidentally, of course.

Separately, they might have seemed somewhat manageable. The shy girl on one side, the rebellious boy on the other. But together, it was fated that trouble and drama would ensure in the future. But they didn't know that yet.

They were in separate classes, so they didn't really talk at all that year. Annabeth was too preoccupied with her crush on the cutest boy in Ms. Demeter's class, Will Solace. She didn't even really know why. But that day, her crush on him was so intense, she had an idea. She wanted to profess her love to him. And it struck her, something she watched on television recently (not that her mother had let her watch TV a lot, it was a rare occasion). So she gathered a few of her friends, young Thalia Grace and Katie Gardener, and looked for something to collect. On the show, the person was showered with flowers and rose petals, but she didn't have that. She resorted to the one thing she did find- rocks.

Needless to say, it didn't end to well. She stopped having a crush on him after that.

Meanwhile, Perseus Jackson, beginning to go by the name Percy, was completely oblivious to the shenanigans Annabeth was pulling next door. He was stuck in his own little world, doing the regular little boy activities. He played with "swords", he was a ninja, etc. Life was good.

At that point in their lives, the only pain they could really get was from a scraped knee from playing. It's too bad that as they grew older, they couldn't say the same anymore.

 **AN: Hey guys, it's Lexielovely, here with another story! I'm just testing out this story idea, and the POVs might be scattered throughout the story. Right now, I'm just doing it in 3rd person, but as they get older, it'll be in 1st person. Just to let you know, everything this story is based upon is true. The plot is completely real. So before you ask, yes I did throw rocks at a boy once. Don't judge. Anyways… have fun!**

 **As always, rate and review!**

 **Xoxo, Lexielovely [I just wanna see if you get the reference, let's be friends if you do :)]**


	2. Chapter 2- 2nd Grade

The first time they were in the same class together was 2nd grade. Before that, Annabeth and Percy had never really talked before. In fact, once they were in the same class together, they immediately clashed. Annabeth thought of Percy as an annoying troublemaker, and Percy though Annabeth was just a stuck-up brainiac.

But there was one thing that they did have in common: their love of sports. Even in the second grade, anyone could clearly tell that they were both rising stars. The question was, who was better? That was the thing they fought about most.

"Hey, give that back!" a seven year old Annabeth Chase shouted as a young Percy stole the soccer ball from her during playtime. Two minutes into recess, and they were already fighting.

"You're gonna have to chase me for it! A chance to see who's better. You up for that, Chase? Or are you too scared?" Percy jeered with a competitive edge in his tone.

At that, Annabeth's large grey eyes narrowed with a ferocity so intense, it was almost unnerving seeing it on the angelic face of a seven year old girl. "Fine, you immature little imbecile! If you wanna play like that, let's do it. But don't go crying when I beat you down. I swear it on the River Styx."

"Okay, race to that big pine tree over there. First one there wins. On the count of three. One… two… three!" he exclaimed, and just like that, they were off. Both were just blurs as they raced past multitudes of children, all gaping at the incredible speed with which the two were running. At that point, it looked like Percy was about to win when suddenly…

A tree root protruding from the ground which Percy had very fatally failed to notice became Percy's greatest foe. With a large exclamation, he tasted dirt as he face-planted right into the ground, effectively counting him out of the race.

Annabeth, the smart little strategist that she was, took that opportunity to race right pass him and smack her hand against the pine tree, proclaiming herself the winner as she danced all around. Meanwhile, Percy's face was still planted in the dirt, and as he lifted himself off of the ground, his eyes traveled to Annabeth's smug expression, a face she had already learned to master at a young age.

"Haha, in your face! You know, you almost beat me if you hadn't tripped on that root. You're such a Seaweed Brain!"

"A Seaweed Brain? How'd you come up with that?" Percy asked with a little pout on his face.

"Well, you love the water. And obviously, from the events I have just witnessed, you don't have the greatest intellect. Ergo, you are a Seaweed Brain!"

"Okay then, if I'm a Seaweed Brain, than you're…. a Wise Girl!"

"Wise Girl, really? That's the best you could come up with," Annabeth said with a scoff.

"Yeah, Wise Girl."

"Sure thing. Hey, thanks for my soccer ball!" Annabeth exclaimed as she walked off, leaving Percy in the dust.

"Wait, what?"

 **A/N: Hey guys, thanks for being so patient with these updates! I know I haven't been the best with them, but I promise that I'll try to update more frequently. Anyways, writing this on New Year's, so if you're reading this at the appropriate time, Happy New Year's!**

 **As always, rate and review!**

 **Xoxo, Lexielovely**


End file.
